five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At The Inventory: The Story
= Chapter 1 = The woman stood in the dark box; Shocked and confused, with tears in her eyes, she just stood there. Her name was Meredith Mothington, a performing animatronic at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; a bright pizza chain known for its dark, colorful history. And she had just been scrapped. It was a cold day in October; Meredith was telling a break-up story to a crowd of people. It was about dating Sodapop; the crowd had heard the story of the soda can lodged in her mouth before, so they silently listened, not laughing as they were staring at their phones. Management was listening too, and as the story unfolded, they realized her and the entire Cutting Crew she was a part of has been going stale. They gave the problem a lot of thought, and finally they came with a solution. Replace and destroy. They deactivated the animatronics after hours and threw them in a shipping box, heading to the Inventory. The others didn't approve though, as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Lindsay all fought for the Crew's survival. But sadly, management wouldn't listen; they scrapped them all and threw them in a box, too, even Lindsay, by way of chloroform. Pretty soon, everyone was replaced; and the animatronics and Lindsay were all left to decay. Meredith walked up to the deactivated animatronics. Mad Jack was slumped against a wall, his mask split open and his body with dents and holes in it. Lindsay had her mascara and makeup running; presumably from crying, Meredith assumed. Her clothes were blood-stained and torn; the leather jacket she wore was almost just shreds. Fozie had an eye missing and his costume was similar to Jack's: torn and broken. As for herself, Meredith inspected her body and wings; almost nothing, mysteriously. Sodapop seemed to be in the worst disrepair, his costume torn in half and endoskeleton shattered. She could almost see his screen twitch with this simple, one word phrase: "WHY?" Why was a pretty good question, thought Meredith. Why couldn't they just reprogram them with new material? Why did they replace them instead of fix them? Why are they here? She was asking all the wrong questions though, as only one question was needed: "Where is the night guard?" =Chapter 2= Banging against the doors to the box, Meredith tried her hardest to break free. She'd fly at it, and it would probably would've worked had it not been for the holes in her wings preventing this idea. Out of nowhere, Lindsay sparked to life, her eyes flickering open. As she saw what Meredith was doing, she was trying to remember why she was here. Try as she may, she couldn't figure out the fact she was locked in a box in an abandoned building. After Meredith had enough of slamming herself into a wall, Lindsay sarcastically remarked, "Well, look at you, Miss Barely Damaged....", her voice echoing through the large, dark box. Meredith jumped in surprise and frantically looked around for the source of the statement; When she found her friend lying against a wall, almost smiling, she ran and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Meredith said, between her laughing and crying. Lindsay smiled. Meredith was as chipper as ever. "As I am you." Lindsay remarked. Meredith stopped hugging her, and about time, too; any more and she would've fractured her ribs and the Inventory was miles away from anything medical. Lindsay tried to stand, but she stumbled onto the steel, hard floor of the box. Meredith dragged her and set her against a wall again and asked her where they were. Lindsay replied, "To heck if I know. I wouldn't want to know a place as dark and cold as this place." She nodded; everyone could've agreed with her. Lindsay tried to stand again, this time with Meredith's help. By the time she was up, Meredith had shown her the deactivated crew, one horror at a time. "When are they gonna learn this Toy thing ain't ever gonna work!?" Lindsay angrily, but weakly yelled. Meredith shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Red...I guess never..." she said. Lindsay paced around back and forth, detaching herself from Meredith. "All of us....Freddy, Foxy, even Mr. Handy.." She muttered to herself. Meredith's eyes widened. How someone managed to deactivate the many-handed creature was beyond belief. "That...thing...is being replaced?" Meredith asked, shocked. Lindsay turned to her slowly. "I see where they are coming from....Mr. and Mrs. Handy have both killed a lot of people. Heck, you and I even helped them, once!" Lindsay replied. Meredith nodded her head again. "Good point...I'm glad. That whole 'Joy of Creation' thing was getting old...Plus, Mrs. Handy didn't really approve of my choice of weaponry." Meredith said, eyeing her frying pan intensively. Lindsay smiled and said, "I approve. It's hilarious as hell." Meredith passed the time by telling Lindsay 2 versions of her story; The one they programmed her with about how she joined the Crew, and the real version of how the Crew met. "The story goes we all met in the Crazy Chef's and we all performed together and liked it. Truth is, we all met in Parts/Services. Heh, that night, we all got some champagne, some lovely food....It was great." She sighed, reminiscing. Lindsay smiled and thought about her past. "I remember when we were all living with dad; Amity, Rosette, Mom and I. We would hide everywhere to avoid him and to get what we needed...I remember when we stole his Wii...He went crazy and we would never get caught..." She remembers, smiling. Meredith seemed slightly disinterested, as all of Lindsay's stories involved her father going crazy. That was nothing she couldn't help, though. Chapter 3 As the rest of the Crew activated, love and depressiveness was exchanged with the scrapped animatronic characters. "And so, our sad life begins...." Sodapop sighed, lying against a wall. Lindsay sat next to him. "Hey now, there is still a guard here...." she smiled. Jack was arming a bomb on the side of the box. "10 seconds, everyone back!" He said, moving towards the end of the box. The wall of the container was blown open, with a huge, Guy Fawkes-shaped hole in the middle. It was time to get revenge.Category:Stories